A day like any other! 2
by Facelove
Summary: One mission, one plan . . . What could be more normal for the A-team. Small OS . Re-post in Beta-reader, Captain-cab, correct.


**Hi Muchachos !**

This story has already been published, but unfortunately had a lot of fault, so it was not really easy for you to read.

Today my Beta; Captain cab; corrected it, so thank you to her.

A little comment at the end to know what you think would make me very happy and if you say, my other stories will be corrected.

**Happy reading**.

* * *

"Hannibal, I hate this plan," the Lieutenant complained slowly, emphasizing each word to make his opinion clear to his Colonel.

But Hannibal cut off his second in command to put an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh come, Face, this plan is great," he said, searching with his other arm inside the Lieutenant's jacket pocket in search of a cigar.

Face rolled his eyes, much to the amusement of the other two team members.

Patting the younger man's shoulder, Hannibal lit his cigar before adding,

"A piece of cake."

* * *

"Piece of cake, huh?" Face grumbled under his breath as he crawled on his belly with his forearm like a commando in the sewage tunnel.

"I'll show him a 'piece of cake'. I swear Hannibal - you're gonna pay." But with this sentence, probably due to fatigue, his elbows slipped and he collapsed completely in the muddy water. Face first.

He straightened a little, while growling with rage.

"Forget the laundry, Hannibal; my clothes are good for burning. You can pay me for another suit. And also the hairdresser, and ..."

He continued on this path, slowly but surely; while his friends still worried about his fate.

* * *

On the mainland, BA finished tying up the six guards that he had overcome - with help from Hannibal and Murdock, of course.

Hannibal approached them then, and lit a cigar before the leader of their gang. He blew a puff of smoke in the man's face, asked in a tone that was cold and hard,

"Now where's our friend?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Hannibal gave BA a nod, and the burly sergeant was more than willing to oblige. BA lifted the leader up by his neck, so only his toes scraped the ground.

"You see the problem with the Sergeant, here, is that he has always struggled to control his emotions, especially if one of us is in danger. So now if you don't want to spend the rest of the day picking your teeth up off the floor, I would advise you to answer my question truthfully. Where is my Lieutenant?"

"He ... He ran away after we figured out who he was."

BA tightened his grip on the man's neck and growled,

"Where, fool?"

The guard moved his head toward where he had seen the young blonde for the last time.

"In there. He fell in the tunnel, but it's a long drop. He probably didn't make-"

But the man never finished his sentence, as a fist shot out of nowhere knocked him unconscious. BA dropped the man, and he fell in a heap on the ground while the three team members ran to the grate on the ground that now covered the tunnel's entrance.

It took three of them to lift the iron grate and immediately Murdock lay lat on the ground near the edge.

"Face! Face, can you hear me, buddy?" he yelled into the pitch black darkness.

When they received no response, Hannibal crouched to examine the well, and then ordered,

"BA, get flashlights and rope."

BA nodded in agreement and began to run towards the van, while Murdock continued to call to his friend.

"I'm worried Colonel."

Hannibal placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the pilot knowing he was right and that he was worried. BA returned as quickly, and Hannibal rose to tie the rope around his waist.

Murdock stood as well before Hannibal could do anything.

"I'll go. I mean, no offense Colonel, but I'm lighter. And you can help BA pull me back up."

Hannibal conceded with a reluctant nod, after brief consideration.

"Okay, Captain - you're right."

Murdock grabbed the rope that BA held and wrapped it around his waist. BA checked the knot that the Captain had made, finding it satisfactory, and then gave him a flashlight.  
Then they approached the well again. Murdock started to make his descent, while Hannibal and BA held the other end of the rope securely to ensure his ascension.

"Take care of yourself, crazy fool," BA growled to hide his own worry for Murdock's safety.

Murdock just threw him a glance by way of thanks and continued his retreat, ready to rescue his friend. His head disappeared ... and then the rope was still.

"Captain?" Hannibal asked cautiously, slightly worried.

He and BA peered over the side of the well, spotting the pilot below.

Murdock raised his index finger to silence his teammates focused on listening to the sounds in the tunnel. The other two men finally realized what Murdock was hearing, and concentrated on the captain as Murdock stood and started running in the direction of a concrete slab to several meters on the left.

In a matter of moments, a manhole cover moved, making a grinding sound as metal rubbed against the cement.

BA crouched next to it, and with all his strength he lifted the round plate and moved it to the side, then peered into the opening.

And there, in the tiny hole, a very dirty Lieutenant hung from the rungs of a ladder. He looked exhausted. If they had not been so relieved to see their friend, the whole team would burst out laughing at the sight of the bedraggled conman.

Mud covered his normally blonde hair and his handsome face. The dirt brought out his sharp blue eyes, which unfortunately seemed to shoot lightning.  
Hannibal decided that if looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

But he paid no further attention to the nasty glares he was getting from his exhausted Lieutenant; he was content to have him back, safe and sound. He helped BA raise Face up onto the ground.

The Lieutenant dropped to his knees on the concrete, his head down on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Murdock sat down beside him, a hand on his mud-covered back to reassure not only his friend, but also himself; physical contact proving to him that his friend was indeed there before him.

Hannibal walked around both men and crouched in front of his Lieutenant.

"You okay, Face?"

Face slowly lifted his head to look straight into the eyes of his commander.

"Yeah, I'm dead," thought Hannibal, once more seeing eyes bright with anger.

"Is that right? You ask me if I'm okay?" Face replied in a tone that matched his snapping blue eyes.

The Lieutenant put his hand on the ground to support him as he attempted to stand, but relied mainly on the help of Murdock's assisting arms as managed to get on his feet.

"Honestly, Colonel; do I look 'okay' to you?"

"Well ..."

"Look at my clothes - they're a mess. Not to mention that I stink like ... like ..."

"A dead rat, a dead goat. . ." Hannibal couldn't help but rattle off a list of dead animals that Face smelled like at the moment.

"You know how much this suit cost me?" He raised an eyebrow at the colonel, who had seemingly chose to ignore the comment. "No, of course you don't know. But you'll soon find out - because I demand you buy me another."

"Just put it on my list."

"Your list? Okay, your list. Then you can also add the complete cleaning of my 'Vette because I'll return ..."

Hannibal lit a new cigar, the other having been dropped earlier as he leaned over the well in search of his Lieutenant, and he smiled at the younger man's tirade.

Murdock and BA couldn't help but roll their eyes at the conman; always more concerned about his physical appearance than anything else.

Then Murdock, to defuse the quickly escalating argument, put an arm around the shoulders of his mud-coated friend.

"You know Faceman; there are those who have paid dearly for a mud bath." He watched as Face ran his fingers through his wet and matted hair in frustration before adding, "And it's very good for the skin too."

"It's not funny, Howling Mad."

Hannibal approached him as well.

"Oh come on Face, calm down and look," he coaxed, motioning him behind him to indicate the bound guards.

Face went to answer but was stopped by Hannibal resumed speaking.

"And you weren't really hurt, were you?" pressed the colonel, still wondering whether his second in command was hiding any injury.

"No, but-"

"Then look on the bright side." Hannibal cut him off, reassured by the conman's previous answer. "I love it when a plan comes together!" he said, receiving three groans.

* * *

**Review please ;)**


End file.
